


Self-Fulfilling Prophecy (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Gen, OCs so that the houses are the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Slytherin is the dark house, where all the evil Witches and Wizards come from... But maybe the house is not that way by nature... but by making itself what everyone else expects it to be...





	Self-Fulfilling Prophecy (!Art)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This Comic was meant to be about how Slytherin is viewed by some and how detrimental and degrading it can be. And how it may end up being a Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, “when a person unknowingly causes a prediction to come true, due to the simple fact that he or she expects it to come true. In other words, an expectation about a subject can affect our behaviour toward that subject, which causes the expectation to be realised” (…)
> 
>  
> 
> ... I am a Ravenclaw... So no bias... just observation...


End file.
